cyclingfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking
Viking are a brand of bicycles.http://www.viking-bikes.com/ They offer a Find a Bike searchhttp://www.viking-bikes.com/fab. First established in Wolverhampton in 1908 the Viking brand has a history, rich in the tradition of top quality road bikes throughout the century. Quality, style and durability have always been the hallmarks of Viking cycles. Today's Vikings embody those core qualities and look to widen the range to suit the ever increasing demands of changing lifestyles. For 2014 the range includes: Road, Fixed Wheel, Trekking, Comfort, Heritage, Tandems, Urban Sport, E-Bikes and City Folders. No longer produced in Wolverhampton, each model now utilizes the technical developments of today's manufacturing processes and lightweight tubing. Belgravia With a nod to the good old days of cycling the Viking Heritage range comes packed with technical and practical features that brings retro and modern together. This year’s collection of coloured frames, leather grips and designer look saddles, brings fashion and design to every cycling trip. 2013 sees the return of the Mixte frame, perfect for the stylish rider who likes agility and control. Viking Heritage mixes retro looks and modern technology perfectly. http://www.viking-bikes.com/products/Heritage/5987-Belgravia.html Windsor With a nod to the good old days of cycling the Viking Heritage range comes packed with technical and practical features that brings retro and modern together. This year’s collection of coloured frames, leather grips and designer look saddles, brings fashion and design to every cycling trip. 2013 sees the return of the Mixte frame, perfect for the stylish rider who likes agility and control. Viking Heritage mixes retro looks and modern technology perfectly. http://www.viking-bikes.com/products/Heritage/6749-Windsor.html Downtown With a nod to the good old days of cycling the Viking Heritage range comes packed with technical and practical features that brings retro and modern together. This year’s collection of coloured frames, leather grips and designer look saddles, brings fashion and design to every cycling trip. 2013 sees the return of the Mixte frame, perfect for the stylish rider who likes agility and control. Viking Heritage mixes retro looks and modern technology perfectly. http://www.viking-bikes.com/products/Heritage/6166-Downtown.html Kensington With a nod to the good old days of cycling the Viking Heritage range comes packed with technical and practical features that brings retro and modern together. This year’s collection of coloured frames, leather grips and designer look saddles, brings fashion and design to every cycling trip. 2013 sees the return of the Mixte frame, perfect for the stylish rider who likes agility and control. Viking Heritage mixes retro looks and modern technology perfectly.http://www.viking-bikes.com/products/Heritage/6751-Kensington.html Willow With a nod to the good old days of cycling the Viking Heritage range comes packed with technical and practical features that brings retro and modern together. This year’s collection of coloured frames, leather grips and designer look saddles, brings fashion and design to every cycling trip. 2013 sees the return of the Mixte frame, perfect for the stylish rider who likes agility and control. Viking Heritage mixes retro looks and modern technology perfectly. http://www.viking-bikes.com/products/Heritage/6162-Willow.html Grasmere Grasmere Prelude The Viking Prelude might be something you seem to be familiar with, borrowing a little from traditional Dutch bikes and little from traditional British bikes. The Prelude combines the traditional features of low step frame, a full chainguard and a front basket, with modern alloy rims and powerful alloy V brakes and Shimano indexed gears. Always a willing partner whether it's an occasional jaunt to the shops or your daily commute, the Prelude comes equipped to meet your needs with full chromo-plastic mudguards, front mesh basket, rear alloy carrier rack and a comfy saddle. Model Type :Seven speed traditional ladies town and country. Frame :Hi Tensile steel. Low Step Over Top Tube. Fork : Hi Tensile steel. Ovalized blades. Wheel Size :700c with 38c all black wall trekking tyres. Gear System :Shimano seven speed indexed gears with Shimano STI gear shifter. Shimano freewheel. Wheel Specification :Viking lightweight alloy rims with small flange hubs. Brakes :Front and rear alloy V type brakes with alloy levers. Levers have reach adjust facility. Handlebar and Stem :Adjustable quill stem with Hi-rise comfort sweep back handlebars. Additional Information :Full chromo-plastic mudguards, full chainguard, comfort saddle with matching grips, rear alloy pannier rack, mesh basket with support and propstand. Frame Colour :Gloss Black. Fork Colour :Gloss Black. Cycle Condition :New. This bike is shipped 90% assembled in a sealed box. Inflation of tyres, fitting of pedals, stem, handlebars, front wheel, saddle & seatpost are necessary. Gears and brakes may require some adjustment prior to riding. The Viking Prelude Ladies Bike has been a customer favourite for quite a while and I think it has a lot to do with the combination of good build quality and practicality that makes it a bestseller. Click here to read all customer reviews Putting this bike together is simple because it comes partially assembled, so anyone should be able to do it in less than 45 minutes, just make sure to follow the instructions fully (as incorrect assembly can void your warranty). There are plenty of people who don’t bother reading them. As far as performance goes, you won’t be seeing this bike on the next tour de france due to the steel frame, but it does have a standard set of Shimano 7 speed gears and alloy front and rear V brakes. Anyone who has a dislike for grip shifters will be pleased to know that it also has STI shifters which are thumb operated and generally better to use. The mud guards, front basket and rear pannier rack all add to the usefulness of the Prelude, making it ideal for a trip to the shops, park or anywhere else that you may want to take things with you.http://roadandmountainbike.co.uk/viking/viking-prelude-ladies-bike/ Campus Campushttp://www.ladiesbikesguide.co.uk/comfort-bikes/ Distribution They are sold online at Tesco Direct, Amazon and Very. See also *Pendleton References External links *http://www.viking-bikes.com/ *Find a Bike Category:Bicycles